Obligando a olvidar
by Cuky
Summary: Nada tiene sentido, todos son sus enemigos, todos... deben morir...


_Jajajajaja, sí, llegué, pero llego repleta de maldad, jajaja, un fic me impactó terriblemente, un angst, terrible, horrible, como a mi me gustan, jejejeje, pues voy a tratar de imitarlo (aunque no originalmente, jeje) pero lo intentaré, claro, que a las fanáticas de las relaciones melosas les advierto que no les gustará para nada, será solo angst, así que no esperen nada romántico porque no lo habrá! ¬¬…. Tengo que hacer muchas, pero muchas advertencias porque pretendo hacerlo bien cruel…. Es de los chicos Gundam, ojala y no me maten muy fuerte, jeje, bueno quedan advertids … me vooy, su amiga: Carol _

**OBLIGANDO A OLVIDAR**

-¡Cállate!- gritó el piloto del gundam 02 al ser nuevamente insultado por el muchacho estoico, -¡ya es suficiente Heero, estoy harto de ti, haaartooo!- el aludido solamente reía perversamente, y es que el sufrir de Duo Maxwell era música para sus oídos.

-Vamos no seas tan baka-

-No soy un idiota… ¡tú lo eres! ¡déjame en paz!-

-No, no hasta que grites por más, quiero sentir mi miembro dentro de tu estrecha entrada, quiero vaciar mi semen y que gimas y me pidas más- lo miraba a los ojos, su mirada demostraba lujuria, deseo, lo seguía mirando… acariciando su pene erecto encerrado en sus prendas íntimas. Duo solo atinó a abofetearlo, a insultarlo.

-Jajajajajaja, sí, sigue precioso-

-Te odio- un susurro, tan solo un susurro.

-¿Qué, que dices?-

-¡TE ODIO!-

Duo salió corriendo, se sentía humillado, sucio… ¿¡cómo había sido tan estúpido?... sabía perfectamente que si tenía sexo con Heero, luego éste gozaría por todo aquello, le pediría más y más, hasta el punto de violarlo, pero como él estaba enamorado, no midió las consecuencias, y sin más, solo él hizo el amor, para Heero era sexo, lo sabía, lo sabía, sin embargo… lo hizo.

-Un idiota, si… fui un idiota-

Heero no dejaba de pensar en la noche de pasión que vivió con Duo, ciertamente el chico era fuego en la cama, cada vez que lo pensaba su sexo crecía, tenía que satisfacerse como sea…

-¿Quién?-

-Soy Heero, ábreme por favor-

-¿Heero?-

-Sí-

El joven rubio quedó estático, era Heero, pero… algo andaba mal, podía sentir que el aura de bondad que alguna vez pensó sentir en él se desvaneció, ahora imperaba un aura retorcida, cruel, enferma… le dio escalofríos.

-¿Qué sucede?- le miraba de forma asquerosa.

-Na.. nada… ¿por qué viniste?- retrocedió cuando lo vio aproximarse hacia él

-¿Y es que no tengo derecho a ver a mi amigo Quatre?

-Cla… claro… es solo que… te ves… diferente… ¿pasó algo?- Heero se acercaba cada vez más.

-No… solo quería verte, ver tu hermoso rostro, tu delicada piel, me excitas- en un rápido movimiento Heero acorraló al blondo en una pared y lo beso bruscamente, frotándose contra él, dándole a entender su evidente frenesí.

-¡¡NO! ¡para Heero!.. ¡no por favor!- gritaba aterrado mientras sentía las manos de su atacante recorrer todo su cuerpo, trató de empujarlo sin resultados, al contrario, eso incitaba más a Heero para tocarlo.

-Mmmm… eres tan hermoso Quatre, me gusta tu inocencia, jeje, y creo que seré el primero en entrar en ti, jajajaja- Quatre gritó desesperado, no podía creer que esa persona era Heero, lo lastimaba, no, eso debería ser una pesadilla; Heero destrozó su camisa, rasguñándolo seriamente, lo golpeó en el rostro haciendo que se desplomara en el suelo, aprovechó para sentarse en sus caderas y aprisionar sus manos con las suyas propias.

-¡¡¡Nooo! ¡No lo hagas!- pataleaba exasperado, -¡Rashid ayúdame!-

-Jajajajajaja… tonto… Rashid no vendrá, los noquee a todos, nadie vendrá, nadie- pasó su lengua por las heridas.

-¡Aaahh, ¡Nooo!-

-Ayyy siii, eres delicioso, pero… mmm… lamento decirte que no puedo dejar testigos, después de… mmm… violarte, jejeje, deberé matarte- lo miró directamente a los ojos, no mentía.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No, Heero, Noooooooo!

La sangre yacía esparcida por la tersa alfombra blanca de la casa de los Winner, cuyo único heredero varón estaba inerte … su asesino, Heero Yuy, había dado un disparo certero en su pecho, atravesando el corazón, todo… después de haber abusado de él, Quatre había sufrido, su cuerpo desnudo lucía de manera horrible, cubierto de sangre seca, su entrada desgarrada, formando un charco de sangre, que se mezclaba con la que emanaba de su herida de bala, de igual forma se combinaba con la semilla de Yuy.

-Bueno mi niño… adiós, jajajajajaja-

El sufrimiento más grande por el que tuvo que pasar Quatre fue el no volver a ver a su amado Trowa, jamás, nunca más se volverían a ver.

-¿¡Pero que pasó aquí?- el chico cirquero no entendía, Rashid y los demás estaban desmayados, la casa Winner permanecía en un silencio sepulcral, un espasmo recorrió su espina dorsal, algo no estaba bien; corrió hacía la casa, pero no estaba preparado para ver aquella escena, su preciado niño, desnudo, muerto… ¡muerto!.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Noooo!... ¡NOOOOO! ¡¡¡¡¡QUATRE!- lloraba con su alma destrozada, abrazando al cuerpo inmóvil de su gran amor perdido.

Heero caminaba relamiéndose los labios, disfrutó bastante el "encuentro" con Quatre, ahora solo deseaba ver a Duo, pero se topó con alguien que no había visto en años.

-¡Heero! ¡que sorpresa!- le sonrió dulcemente.

-¡Relena!... vaya- la miró detalladamente, era más hermosa, delgada, llevaba un vestido blanco encantador, su cabello se veía tan sedoso, no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada provocativa.

-Este… Heero… ¿y que a sido de tu vida?- se ruborizó la chica desviando la mirada para no ver lo apuesto que se veía su "obsesión".

-Muy bien… pero te extrañé- Relena lo miró atónita, nunca creyó poder escuchar un "te extrañé" en los labios de Heero.

-Oh Heero… yo… yo también- se lanzó a sus brazos, lágrimas de felicidad surcaban sus mejillas carmín, le murmuró que lo amaba, siempre lo ha hecho.

-Relena… vamos a mi casa-

-¿Eh?... yo… bueno, está bien-

Pero lo que la joven no sabía era que Heero solo la utilizaría, para saciar sus bajos instintos.

_Meses después…_

-Ya lárgate Relena- la empujó fuera de su apartamento, donde estuvieron viviendo juntos.

-¿¡Pero qué dices Heero, yo te amo, ¿¡Por qué haces esto?- lloraba amargamente, desde varios días que él se comportaba así, pero por temor de perderlo no le reprochó nada.

-¿Por qué, porque me cansé de ti, eres empalagosa- la miraba asqueado y con un gesto de disgusto.

-Hee.. ro-

-¡Ya vete!- la sacó de su vida, para siempre, frustrada, se marchó, pero no sin antes maldecirlo y jurar que pagaría por la ofensa.

Trowa no descansaría hasta dar con la persona que mató a su ángel y la haría pagar en vida, como si fuera el infierno, se había lamentado tantas veces, pero ahora era momento de actuar.

-Maldito, te encontraré, pase lo que pase, te encontraré-

A lo lejos venía Duo, vio a Trowa y corrió para saludarlo.

-¡Hola amigo! Tanto tiempo- la sonrisa de Duo le recordó tanto a su niño… que dejándose llevar, rompió a llorar, cubriendo su rostro en el cuello del trenzado, que ante la impresión lo abrazó, era la primera vez que veía llorar de esa forma a Trowa, aunque intuía que no era nada bueno.

-Ay Duo, Quatre… mi Quatre ¡está muerto!- se aferró más fuerte a Duo, tratando de tranquilizarse.

-No… es… imposible, ¡es mentira!- a Duo se le escapan unas lágrimas y abraza más fuerte al de mirada esmeralda, pero ya no pudiendo más, ambos lloran desconsoladamente.

-¿Cómo, ¿cuándo, ¿dónde?- su voz sonaba quebrada, más callada que el viento.

-Le dispararon… luego de haberle… violado… fue hace un par de meses, fue en su casa- Duo lloró más fuerte, ¡maldito, ¡desgraciado, ¿cómo pudieron hacerle algo así al dulce Quatre, si era realmente obvio que no tenía ningún enemigo, entonces, ¡¿por qué?.

-No… él era mi mejor amigo… yo… ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, ¡tenía derecho a saberlo! ¡¿cómo puedes ser tan desconsiderado!- Duo alejó violentamente a Trowa casi arrojándolo al suelo, éste solo agachó su cabeza con pesar.

-Ah… Trowa… lo lamento, pero es que…- también agachó su cabeza.

-No tienes porque disculparte, te entiendo, Quatre era verdaderamente importante para mí, me trastornó tanto su muerte que se me olvidó todo-

-Si, lo sé… perdón-

Se miraron fijamente, de nueva cuenta se abrazaron, consolándose mutuamente, Duo estaba más calmado, claro que de vez en cuando una lágrima traicionera se le escabullía, pero Trowa sollozaba, se sentía morir.

-No, no descansaré hasta no encontrar al mal nacido que lo mató y hacerle pagar… no, no descansaré-

-Sssshhh, calma amigo, todo saldrá bien, te ayudaré, sabes que tal vez huya y me esconda, pero jamás digo mentiras- le dio palmadas en la espalda.

-Jeje, sí, lo sé bien, gracias- lo miró con una tímida sonrisa, pero eso era suficiente para el trenzado.

-Sii! Te ayudaré, yo, Shinigami, le daré muerte al hijo de p…-

-Gracias- sonrió más ampliamente, Duo se rascó la nuca sonriéndole en forma de broma, solo para hacerle sentir mejor.

_De noche…_

Heero que pasaba por un callejón vio asombrado que Duo bebía y charlaba animadamente con ¡Trowa, pero… ¡imposible, de seguro ese idiota debía haberse suicidado o largado de la colonia por la pérdida de Quatre, pero en cambio, reía, hablaba sin parar, ¡maldición, pero se percató de que estaba bastante tomado, lo cual aprovecharía.

-Duo… lo extraño tanto- miró al cielo estrellado, la nostalgia invadía su corazón, cerró los ojos dejando escapar pequeñas lágrimas.

-Yo también, su ternura, su bondad- también cerró los ojos, aspirando el aire lleno de recuerdos, suspiró.

-Me siento mal- Trowa se levantó de inmediato, corriendo a un bote de basura, vaciando su estómago por varios minutos, -Ah!... me duele la cabeza-

-Creo que mejor nos retiramos-

Ambos caminaron en silencio, estaban mareados pero aún divisaban correctamente el camino, se detuvieron en seco al escuchar una voz ronca y amenazante a sus espaldas, se voltearon, solo para ver a un Heero armado apuntando al chico de ojos esmeralda, con el ceño fruncido cargado de odio.

-¡Duo es solo mío!- sentenció para luego disparar, acertando de lleno en el vientre de Trowa, el cual cayó al suelo, agonizante.

-¡Heero, ¿¡Te has vuelto loco?- corrió hacia Trowa que se sostenía la parte de la herida con fuerza para disminuir la hemorragia, pero los intentos eran en vano.

-Du… Duo… por favor… termina la tarea… que no pude… terminar amigo…. venga a Quatre por mí…- le sonrió tristemente, la vida se le iba, -Por favor… te lo ruego- le extendió una mano, queriendo sellar el pacto con un fuerte apretón, Duo no dudó y correspondió con lágrimas en sus ojos amatistas, -Te juro… que no descansaré… hasta cumplir la misión-; la última sonrisa de Trowa, lentamente cerró los ojos, durmiendo finalmente, un sueño… del que jamás despertaría.

-Trowa…- le abrazó derramando lágrimas amargas, -¡Desgraciado!- miró con odio al de mirada azul cobalto, éste le sonrió cínicamente, guardando su arma.

-Duo… ahora eres solo mío- se acercó a él, su mirada había cambiado por completo, nadie sabía que el "soldado perfecto" padecía de esquizofrenia, no poseía control de sus actos; Duo estaba asustado, temía por él, pero más que nada temía por Heero, aún le amaba, ¿sería razón suficiente para dejarse matar sin explicación alguna, ¡No!.

-Heero detente- le advirtió sacando su fiel compañera.

-No, Duo, no, jajajajajajajaja- lucía aterrador, un monstruo, su apariencia era de cualquier maníaco asesino, ese no era Heero.

-¡Heero reacciona, no quiero hacerte daño… por favor- entrecerró los ojos, tratando de apuntar a una zona que no fuera vital, solo para hacerle recapacitar.

-¿Eh?... ¿reaccionar?... jajajajaja- más aterrador, su sonrisa maquiavélica y los ojos abiertos en aserción… le hacían ver como un demente.

-Heero…-

-Vamos Duo, ven conmigo- le tendió la mano.

-¡No!-

-Jajajaja, sé que quieres, ven-

-¡Aléjate de mí!- un disparo, le llegó en un hombro, Heero retrocedió impresionado, pero riendo estrepitosamente volvió a acercarse.

-¡Heero!- otro disparo, en la pierna, haciéndolo caer, pero se incorporó, sonrió abiertamente, murmurando una y otra vez: "te amo".

-¡HEERO YUY!- la voz fue de una mujer, se oyó un poderoso estruendo, Heero cayó sangrando a mares, producto de un disparo en la nuca… que le quitó la vida; Relena, dejó caer el arma… cubrió su rostro llorando lamentablemente, se arrodilló, se abrazó a sí misma, meciéndose… llorando más y más.

Todo había acabado, la locura se había apoderado del muchacho estoico, ¿producto de su vacía vida, de su soledad, preguntas que no tenían respuestas, al menos no una coherente, los dos jóvenes… bajo la luz de la luna, se lamentaron por Heero Yuy, quién en su corta y trágica vida fue alguien intrigante y peligroso, y ahora descansaba en las moradas del inframundo. De cierta forma cruel, Duo Maxwell y Relena Peacecraf le obligaron a olvidar… su penosa existencia.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Tengo unas ganas inmensas de suicidarme! Este fic fue un total fiasco (así yo lo veo)… saben que Relena juró vengarse, pero ¿saben, no estaba en mis planes que ella lo matara, más bien quería que fuera Duo, pero como el amor se interpuso, no pudo hacerlo ¬¬, espero cartas bombas e insultos, ¡no fue mi intención!._

_¿Continuación?_

_Aunque estoy en desacuerdo, si me lo piden haré continuación del fic (no me lo creo ¬¬), solo serían aclaraciones de cómo es que Heero llegó a ser un loquito _

_Queda en su responsabilidad, jejeje, ¡que rayos me pasa?... últimamente los fics me salen asquerosos, creo que no estoy inspirada, esto en vez de angst salió entre drama y pendejada ¬¬ ¬¬._

_Bueno me vooooy, ustedes piensan ¡si y que no vuelva, jejeje, los quiere Carol, los insultos al grupo en cuyo caso, chao! U_


End file.
